The Legacy Continues
by Storyadventure12
Summary: The story continues by following the legacy of Ash Ketchum but this time his son is the one that is going to travel around the Kanto region. I hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The story repeats

**This is my first time creating a fanfic so please give me reviews in what i could improve on.**

* * *

"SandSlash is unable to battle!" Shouted the referee. "Which means Ash and his Infernape is the winner."

A young boy with black messy hair, light colored blue eyes, wearing a red T-shirt with a gray vest over it, black jeans and black and white high tops sneakers, his younger sister was a bit like him only with a pink dress and had her long brown reaching her back and brown colored eyes, holding onto a yellow egg with black stripes around it.

Both Siblings were watching their father taking on his challenger on television cheering for his big victory as he gave a hand shake to his challenger for giving him a great battle. Since there was no longer a reason for him and his sister to watch the rest, the young boy grabbed the remote turning off the tv letting out a low sigh. His younger sister felt sorry for the boy who didn't win, but was glad that her dad won. She gazed at her brother who had a worried look on his face and wondered about her brother who would be leaving today to begin his journey. It hurt her heart after realizing her brother wouldn't be around for nearly a year and she couldn't see him leave. To her it was bad enough that their older sister left to begin hers. She gazed at her egg and held it tight for comfort so it could help fight the tears off, yet her tears were able to stream down her cheeks.

The young boy heard his sister crying which made him feel awful, so he did that he does best and he gave her a big hug, but knew he couldn't hug her tight since she holding onto the egg with her hands. He smiled warmly at his sister for caring so much, but he knew he has to begin his journey like his father, mother, and sister. Yet his only wish was that he didn't have to leave his mother and sister. After he let go his sister still has tears streaming down until she saw her brothers smile that calms her down whenever she was sad or hurt.

"Hey Yumi why are you crying?" He asked wiping her tears away.

Her tears were streaming down a bit. "Me no want, Ren go." She wanted to hug him, but remembered the egg she has.

Ren scratched the back of his head trying to come up with a good answer. "Yumi, I know that you don't want me to leave, but I have to, since I have to start my journey." He explained while Yumi did her best to hold her tears. "Don't you want to cheer me on sis? Because if you don't it would hurt my feelings." He whimpered making her sister giggle by the way he made the funny face.

She thought the idea through and smiled after thinking how great it would be watching her brother battle. "Okay big brother." Before giving him a smile the egg she was holding begun to crack. "Ren I'm scared." Ren chuckled and got closer to her so she wouldn't have to be frightened.

Gazing at the hatching egg an Ice type jumped on Ren's head getting a great view of the soon to be new born Pokemon. After the egg was done hatching a small yellow mouse was born into the world, perking his small size ears adjusting to the sound of the noise that could be heard in the house. His small eyes were gazing around the normal sized home trying to get used to his vision, until finally he brought his small black eyes onto the person who has been caring for him and smiled at his mother, as he snuggled his soft red cheeks onto hers.

Ren and the ice type couldn't help, but chuckle at the small scene. "So Glaceon, guessing that you're here means mom is also here, Right?" She snuggled her cheeks onto his telling him he was right. "Okay then, Yumi why don't you go show mom your new friend?" Before he was about to head for the kitchen he couldn't help, but smile at the small electric mouse who made his way to her head signaling her to go towards the kitchen.

Yumi giggled at the mouse. "Pii chu." He gave her a small shock messing up her hair.

"Hey, no fair you messed up my hair." Yumi whined as she headed for the kitchen. After leaving to the kitchen Ren was in his thoughts wondering about his upcoming journey. Glaceon began to worry about her masters son who was looking a bit worried, so she licked his cheek bringing him back to reality.

"Thanks Glaceon I guess I'm worried about starting my journey. And to tell you the truth I wish you can come along I'm a bit nervous." Ren looked over to where his mom and sister who were in awe by the little mouse who was showing them that he can keep his balance with his tail. "It's going to be pretty much a year before I can you see you guys again, other thing is dad and Manami aren't here." He headed for the kitchen to greet his mom with Glaceon on his head.

His mother had long brown hair that reached her back while having one of her bangs to the side, so everyone could see her sapphire colored eyes, and wore a sleeveless red shirt, and pink jeans with red and pink shoes.

She noticed her son walking in the kitchen with a grin on her face she gave him a big hug nearly knocking off the ice type off his head. "Ren my big boy," May said with bright smile on her face. "How are you son?"

He released himself from her grip. "I'm doing great mom thanks."

"That's good." May answered with a grin. "Well Ren you must be excited to start your journey huh?"

"You bet mom," Ren said feeling a bit excited. "But I am a little nervous though."

She placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ren it's okay to be nervous at first," She explained. "but then you'll get the hang of it."

"Okay." Ren nodded.

"Well Ren go gather your things before you're late." She pointed out.

Ren smiled picking Glaceon off his head placing her on the kitchen table. He headed for his room to get his backpack. Once he entered his room Ren grabbed his backpack off his desk and headed down stairs. Ren walked out the door with his backpack on and a smile on his face heading for Professor Gary Oak's lab.

"Ren, wait please." His mother called out to him and stopped just outside his front door looking at where his mother called out. His mother came out with Glaceon on her head and Yumi with Picku in her arms.

"Yeah mom." May walked up to giving her son another hug, while Ren smiled returning his mother's hug knowing that his mother would always love him no matter what path he chooses just as long its a good one. Once they let go, his sister came up with Pichu in her hands trying to hold back her tears not wanting to see leave Ren, but she knew he had to, so for his travel she extended her Pichu offering him to take the electric type with him.

Smiling by her gesture he had to decline it. He kneeled down to her size embracing both her and Pichu. After he let go of them he let out a single tear by how much he was going to miss them. "Yumi I want Pichu to stay with you because he's yours and needs you to take good care of him."

"But Ren..." Yumi tried to continue, but Ren shook his head.

"Trust me Yumi I think he likes you a lot more than me and he's going to need your love and care." Ren continued while Yumi looked at her Pokemon who nodded. "I also think he wants to stay by your side to protect you."

His mother smiled at the two siblings and Glaceon was curled up on her master head, but was removed from her head and into her arms.

When Ren rose up he had something to say to Pichu. "Pichu I'm leaving you in care of my little sister and I know you won't let me down." Pichu hopped onto his sister's head saluting him letting him know no one would or will harm her. Ren smiled and ruffled up Pichu's fur while cooing by his touch, but Ren was wasting time so he left to Oak's lab.

It was a quiet walk towards Oak's lab, every house he passed by a few people waved at him wishing him luck on his soon to be adventure. Ren didn't know why he was enjoying the attention, but he did. When he arrived at the front gates, Ren let out a low sigh by the amount of steps he must take.

After Ren made it to the top he noticed three familiar faces with bored expressions. His first gaze was towards his friend Akiha who has shoulder length blonde hair her eyes are olive, she wears a green top with red neck stripe, a blue skirt that does to her waist, red and green boots. The guy she was talking to was Yukio who has short brown spiky hair that are the same color as his eyes, he wears a white shirt with a red vest, dark blue jeans, red and black sneakers. Then his last gaze landed on his old time bully Matt his hair was silver, his eye are gray, wearing a blue shirt with gray baggy jeans with black and blue shoes.

"Hey guy's ready to begin our journey soon?" Ren announced getting their attention, but only got the two who were talking to each other, while Matt ignored him as he continued to tap his foot waiting for the Professor.

"You bet, I can't wait." Cheered Akiha with a grin on her face and brought her focus to her friend. "How about you Yukio?"

He smiled. "You bet Akiha, I just can't wait. I'm too excited." Ren chuckled by his excitement.

"Errr..." Everyone brought their focus towards Matt who had the look annoyance towards the three. "You three are nothing, but weaklings." Matt retorted not making eye contact with either of them, but from Matt's attitude, Yukio was annoyed of it, but was held back by Akiha.

Yukio sighed for over reacting and calmed down thanks to Akiha. ""I'm guessing you're going to do better Matt?"

Matt looked up with a smirk on his face. "Of course I am." he brought his focus towards Ren and frowned when he came. "Ren, I don't know why you're here, but I think it would be best if you leave. You're not capable of being a trainer."

"You know Matt I think you need to cool it." Akiha huffed. "It doesn't matter if you're a good trainer or not its just as long that you have fun doing what you want to do." Akiha defended Ren which made things worse for him.

"I would expect it from you Ren to have someone else to defend you instead of you defending yourself." Matt proclaimed. "This is why you don't deserve to be a trainer. You rely on other people to defend you." Ren was left speechless about what Matt said.

"Matt you're wrong I defended him because he's a friend and friends defend each other when they need them most." Akiha said defending Ren again, but no one could say anything else since the Professor came back.

When he came up his steps he noticed the four future trainers who were eager to begin their journey. He smiled at the new faces who would represent Pallet Town. He reached into his jacket and took out his keys to unlock the door. When he opened the door he signaled the trainers to enter. Once they entered he led them to his lab where they will choose their Pokemon partners. He had them gather around the machine that contained the pokeballs.

"Okay children I have three options for you to choose from." Professor Oak said. "First is the grass type." He reached for the first pokeball and released the grass type who had a green seed on his back. "This is Bulbasaur he's very protective fella." Akiha nearly jumped up in joy of the site of the grass type. "I see that your very interested in him." he returned him back into his pokeball and handed it to Akiha.

"Really Professor." Akiha said amazed that she is holding the grass types pokeball.

"Of course you seem very attached to him." Professor Gary Oak smiled.

Akiha jumped up in joy. "Thank you Professor Oak." Yukio and Ren laughed at the site, but Matt had his arms crossed.

"Next pokeball is a water type." He reached for the pokeball and released a tiny turtle flexing his small muscles showing off his toughness, Matt smirked at the water type thinking he could be the best match for him. "This little guy is squirtle."

"Professor, I would like the water type." Matt spoke while the Professor nodded and returned the water type and handed him to Matt. "Thank you."

When Ren noticed that there was one pokeball left he realized that the last one should go to Yukio since he was at the lab before him, so it would only be fair.

"Well you two this is the last Pokemon and you must know that he is the fire type named Charmander." Professor Oak announced. Yukio looked over to his side to notice that Ren smiled when he looked over to him.

"It's okay Yukio you deserve it, you were here before me." Ren proclaimed which Yukio nodded.

"Thanks Ren I don't know what to say really." Yukio thanked him.

"You don't have to." Ren said happy that he would see his friend go onto his adventure. Professor Oak admired the sacrifice Ren made as he handed Yukio the pokeball. Akiha was a bit sad that Ren wouldn't be joining them, but Matt didn't care much he was glad that Ren wouldn't be joining them.

That was until Professor Oak remembered he did have one more, but was not from the Kanto region, but from afar region, so he headed for his desk and thought very hard about it._** I don't know if I should**_. He looked over where Ren, Yukio, and Akiha were enjoying the company of the two Pokemon he gave them. _**'I guess I can give it to him, he did sacrifice his journey for his friend, He's deafinitely Ash and May's son, so maybe this Pokemon would suit him well.'**_ He opened up his drawer, took out a pokeball and walked over to Ren.

"Ren, I have one pokeball left for you." Professor Oak said handing him the pokeball.

"Thanks." Ren thanked him and released a wolf like Pokemon that was inside it. That had gray fur and his fur from his face to his chest was much more darker than the rest of the fur. His tails fur was bristled up.

"He's so cute." Akiha squealed by the site of the Pokemon.

"Nice Pokemon." Yukio admired the Pokemon who tilted his head to the side.

The wolf like Pokemon looked around the room then towards Ren who had a smile on his face and made the small Pokemon wonder what made him happy. Professor thought it would be best to hand them their pokedex and pokeballs as he headed for his counter to get the devices. When he retrieved the devices, he noticed everyone returned their Pokemon back into their pokeball letting them rest, except Matt who had his Pokemon out standing next to him with his short arms crossed with a bored expression on his face like his trainer.

"I'm going to be handing each of you a pokedex and pokeballs for your journey." He handed them each a red device and pokeballs. "Other thing I have registered you four in the Indigo league where you will need to collect at least eight badges to qualify in the league." Everyone looked at each other with pride on their faces ready to represent their home, but Matt had a serious look on his face and his squirtle as well. "Now that you have what you need I wish you all good luck and make us proud."

"You bet Professor Oak." Yukio spoke for everyone in the room. "We'll do the best we can right everyone." He looked at Akiha and Ren who nodded, then he brought his focus towards Matt who looked the other way. Yukio gritted his teeth by his action, but felt a soft hand on his shoulders. He turned right to notice it was Akiha shaking her head to let it go. Yukio sighed and nodded his head.

"Well I think you four should get going and enjoy yourselves out in the Pokemon world." Said Professor Oak. "I do wish all of you luck." Yukio, Akiha, and Matt left leaving Ren with the Professor. The elder man wondered why he stayed. "Ren may I ask why you're still here?" Oak asked.

"Well I need to ask you about the Pokemon you gave me?" Ren answered concerned about his partner and Professor Oak raised an eyebrow. "I don't know his name and what type he is?"

"I see." Professor Oak understood. "Well my boy he's name is Poochyena. He's a dark type from Hoenn."

Ren's eyes widen when he has witness his Pokemon was from afar region. "Wow no wonder why I haven't seen his type here?" _**'I guess he's from where mom used to live.'**_

Gary nodded. "Well I had a friend of mine send me a Poochyena so I can study one and when I did my research on him, he's quite amazing little guy, especially when you raise him the right way and I think you could be the right person to raise him."

Ren understood what he has to do and it was to raise his partner. "I will and before I go can you tell me what type of attacks does he have."

The Professor chuckled. "Of course he knows, Bite, tackle, howl, and sand-attack." He explained the moves of the dark type.

Ren smiled. "Thanks Professor Oak." He thanked him as the Professor nodded. "Well I have to go now and start my journey wish me luck." Ren walked out of Professor Oak's lab.

"Good luck." Was all he said before going back to his research.

Outside was where Akiha, and Yukio were standing on the front steps since Matt left getting a head start. Ren ran towards his two friends with a smile on his face ready to start his journey with Akiha and Yukio.

"So you guys ready to hit the road." His smile faded away when he noticed something was wrong between them. "Is something wrong?"

Akiha bit her lower lip not knowing if she should tell him and took a glance at Yukio since she knew he might tell him.

"Ren, me and Akiha are going together." Yukio said not knowing how to explain it to Ren not trying to have it sound that they don't want to travel with him, but Yukio needed to tell him either way.

Yet Ren understood and gave them a fake smile."I understand Yukio I don't mind really, I wish you guys luck."

Akiha felt sorry, but she knew this was the only way for her and Yukio to be better trainers. "Sorry Ren I hope your not mad at us."

"Nah I'm not mad, I'm glad for you guys." Ren said trying to hide his sadness from them. "I guess this means good-bye"

Yukio nodded. "Yeah we'll see each other soon." Yukio looked over to Akiha. "Let's go Akiha."

"Okay." She followed. "Bye Ren." She waved at him and he waved back.

Ren looked down on the dirt with a sad sigh as he headed for the forest to start his journey, as he took another step his pokeball flashed opened releasing his dark type out of his pokeball stretching. "Huh, why are you out of your pokeball little guy?" He crouched down and picked him up. "I'm guessing you don't like your pokeball right?" Poochyena nodded his head while Ren smiled. "Okay then I won't put you back into the pokeball if you don't want to." Poochyena smiled and licked his trainer on the cheek. "Okay I got it you don't have to give me a kiss you know." Ren rolled his eyes and placed him down.

The duo continued their walk in the forest since Ren had no map to tell him where to go, so they stopped in the middle of the forest thinking where the path was to Viridian City. "Darn it where can Viridian be?" He looked around again while Poochyena hoped on his shoulders. That's when they noticed a bird landing on a tree branch picking her wings with her beak. Ren reached into his pokedex and scanned.

**Pokedex: Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.**

Ren placed his pokedex back into his pocket and smiled at the small bird. He placed his backpack down and digged into it. Poochyena tilted his head at his trainer. "I got it." Ren took out a small can of Pokemon food. He took off the lid and got up walking towards the bird offering her food. "Hey Pidgey would you like some Pokemon food." Ren placed the food on the ground for Pidgey to fly down and eat. Ren took a few steps back wanting her to enjoy the food in peace. Poochyena was somewhat shocked to witness his trainer offering her food.

"Pooch" He barked at his trainer to get his attention.

"What's up Poochyena?" Ren looked down.

Poochyena moved his head at the direction where he placed the food. Ren looked where he placed the food and noticed that Pidgey flew towards it and started eating it. "If you must know, when Pidgey finishes eating we're going to battle her. With all that food she's eating it could slow her down giving us a better chance to battle and maybe win."

When Pidgey finished the food she looked over to where Ren and Poochyena were standing at. Pidgey wondered if he was planning something, so Pidgey was on guard if Ren was going to go after her.

Ren looked down at Poochyena who nodded and went into battle stance. While Pidgey did the same leaving Ren speechless. "I thought the Pokedex said Pidgeys don't like to fight." Poochyena stood there ready for action and so did the Pidgey who wanted to know if Ren is worthy enough to catch her.

"Well Poochyena get ready." Said Ren to his Pokemon. "This Pidgey isn't like the other Pidgeys, so prepare yourself."

"Pooch." Poochyena nodded.

"Pii g" Pidgey flew up giving her a better advantage.

"Alright Poochyena, use Sand-Attack!" Ren ordered. Poochyena kicked dirt at the flying type who easily dodged it flying to the right side avoiding it. "Poochyena use howl!"

"Hooowwl!" Poochyena howled increasing his attack from the loud howl Ren's right ear began to hurt from it.

Pidgey flapped her wings releasing a powerful wind towards the duo.

Ren shielded himself from the wind. "Poochyena stand your ground got it." He said under his breath.

"Pooch." He cried barely being able to hold on from the wind.

Pidgey stopped flapping her wings and charged in for an attack ramming her head on Poochyena's chest sending him towards a bush.

"Poochyena, are you okay!" Ren shouted, but then noticed the bushes ruffling and wondered if Poochyena would come out, yet instead that came out was a Ratta. "Oh no" Ren was about to rush towards the bushes, until he noticed bushes ruffling behind Pidgey who was now on the ground wondering if she won the battle since the dark type didn't come out the bushes.

Before Pidgey was about to fly away Poochyena came out of the bushes that were behind Pidgey and tackled her to the ground not letting go of her leaving her defenseless. Ren had a grin on his face.

"Alright Poochyena use tackle!" Ren ordered. Poochyena brought down his hard head and smacked Pidgey's head leaving her dizzy from it. "Now jump off and use tackle one more time."

Poochyena did as he was told and jumped up tackling her one more time making her weaker. That's when Ren knew this was his chance and took out his pokeball from his belt and threw it at the flying bird capturing her into the small ball. Both Ren and Poochyena stood there waiting for the pokeball to click. It moved to the side a few times before stopping and making the clicking sound. Ren jumped up in joy and picked up the pokeball that contained his new Pokemon and on his first try, but he knew he couldn't do it without Poochyenas great thinking.

"You did great Poochyena." Ren congratulate him by picking him up. "You were awesome Poochyena." Poochyena licked his trainer on the cheek. "Thanks buddy now I think we should let her out and welcome her to the group." Ren placed Poochyena down and released the tiny bird from her pokeball.

"Pii" She flew over to his right shoulder.

"Hey Pidgey it's great to have you on the team." Ren rubbed under her beak.

"Pooch." Barked Poochyena welcoming Pidgey who looked down and flew down in front of him patting him with her wing. Ren smiled that the two could be good friends in time.

"Pidgey can you help us get out of the forest and onto the path?" Ren asked her nicely.

"Pi gy" She agreed and flew up high finding there way out. When she flew high enough she noticed a small trail and flew back where her trainer was.

Ren noticed her coming back and landed on his shoulder. "Hey Pidgey did you find anything?"

Pidgey nodded her head she flew up again and took off. Ren crouched down picking Poochyena up and followed Pidgey deep into the forest.

* * *

This is the end i hope you guys enjoy it, stay tune for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Training ****Begins**

**Hey guys this is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy it, and I wanna thank DrayJc and Codevoltage 23 for writing a review on my story thanks guys that means alot**

Where we last saw our young Pokémon trainer he and his Pokémon were heading for the Pokémon center in Viridian city. While they were heading there a dark blue hair with blue eyes girl appear on front of him, she had a black skirt and a blue shirt with a black stripes. With her there was a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she wears a pink dress with a Pokémon print on it. There was a blue medium size Pokémon with them.

"Hey Ren Garry send me to give you his because he forgot to give it to you." Dawn said

"Oh hey Dawn thank you for coming all the way to the forest with Lily just to give me a Poke gear." Ren said happily.

"Yeah you are welcome but tell me what happen to Poochyena?" She asked politely.

"Oh we got into a battle with a Pidgey and Poochyena got injured out of it." Ren responded.

"Oh let's hurry to the Pokémon center than." Dawn spoke as she stared to walk fast.

The three of them headed to the Pokémon center following was Empeleon and Pidgey was on the sky showing them the way. When they enter to the Pokémon center Ren called Pidgey back to his Poke ball and rushed to the counter and gave Poochyena and Pidgey to Nurse Joy.

"Are they going to be alright Nurse Joy?" Ren asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah don't worry they just need to rest and tomorrow they are going to be like always."

"Ok Nurse Joy, is it okay if I use your video phone?" Ren asked nicely.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind I'm going to cure the injured Pokémon." Nurse Joy said as she walked away.

Ren walked to the video phone follow by Dawn and his little girl. "Hey Ren so who are you going to call?" She asked politely

"Oh just my grandma since I was in a hurry that I didn't had a chance to visit her, and my dad who is busy at his battle Ketchum tower." Ren responded.

"Oh you mind if I stick around to say hi to Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm pretty sure he wants to say hi to but I'm going to call grandma first." Ren agreed.

As Ren sit down he bot up the video phone and dial up his grandma's number and then in the screen a lady around her forty's appear with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ren your mom told me that you couldn't make it to the house in the morning because you woke up late." Delia said in a joyful tone.

"Oh yeah sorry about that grandma but I stayed up late last night trying to think of a Pokémon which wasn't necessary because I got nonstarter Pokémon like dad which seems very strong." Ren said.

"Sorry honey I got to go the duty is calling, call me when you get the chance ok." she asked

"Ok I will do that, Bye grandma I love you." Ren told her as he hanged up.

Ren then started to dial another number that was his dad's. A raven hair guy with a hat on his head appears on the screen.

"Hey son how you been, I heard that you started your journey, so who did you pick." Ash asked.

"Hey dad I guess I was meant to follow your legacy since I didn't get a starter." Ren said cracking a joke.

"Oh really did you have a Pikachu too?" Ash asked which than made Pikachu in the screen.

"No I actually got a Poochyena which Gary told me that was from Uncle Max." Ren responded.

"Oh I see where he is right now?" Ash asked waiting for an answer.

"Right now he is resting since he got into a battle with Pidgey which than I captured, and Dawn want's to said hi." Ren responded with a half-smile on his face, and then Dawn show herself.

"Oh that's good son, and hi Dawn how are things going with Gary?" Ash asked.

"Pretty good and how are things going in your battle Ketchum tower." Dawn asked.

"Pretty good but I have to go a new challenger has come to challenge me, tell Gary that I said hi." Ash spoke as he hang up on the phone.

"He is the same Ash I knew that doesn't back down from a challenge," Dawn said with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Dawn are you going to stay at the Pokémon center since its getting dark." Ren wondered.

"Yeah let's go and asked Nurse Joy for the keys." She said as she went to ask Nurse Joey.

"Oh hey guys here are your keys and Ren your Pokémon are going to okay by tomorrow." Nurse Joy said as she handed the keys.

Ren and Dawn grab the keys and each of them headed into their rooms. When Ren woke up in the next morning he saw his Poochyena curling up like a ball next to him which made him smile and got up from his bed.

'Hey Poochyena I see you couldn't wait for me to get you." Ren said while smiling at Poochyena.

"Pooch." Poochyena said while agreeing with his trainer.

"So what do you said if we go for Pidgey than get some food buddy?" Ren asked while putting his hat on his head.

The duo started walking towards the counter where Pidgey was at.

"Hey Nurse Joy good morning is Pidgey alright now." Ren asked.

"Yeah he is back to normal." Nurse joy spoke as she handed the poke ball to Ren.

"Thanks Nurse Joy I see you later." Ren spoke as he walked away.

After Ren grab his poke ball he headed into the cafeteria to get breakfast and after that he release his Pidgey from his poke ball so he could eat too. The three of them started eating which they were soon joining by Dawn and his daughter.

"So I see you didn't wait for us Ren." She said as she sat down.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought that you were still sleeping so I didn't want to wake you and Lily up." Ren explained.

"If you put it that way I guess it's alright, but could you take care of Lily for a little because I'm going to get us some food." Dawn asked.

"Alright I will take good care of her." Ren said in a silly tone.

Dawn then headed to the food stand to wait for her turn to ask for the food, meanwhile on the table where Ren was sitting with his Pokémon's and Lily while waiting for Dawn.

"So Lily how old are you?" Ren asked nicely.

"I-I'm 6 years old Ren." Lily murmured while responding.

"Why you are so shy around me Lily, is not like I'm a stranger." Ren wonder.

"It's not that, is just that I don't really like talking." Lily responded.

"Ok don't worry you are going to like talking when you get a Pokémon." Ren told her

"Isn't this weird you are actually talking Lily." Dawn talked as she sat down.

"Oh you are back Dawn." Ren said surprised.

"Yeah now Lily here I brought you pancakes dig in."

After they all were done eating Ren stand up and explained to Dawn that they were going to go do some training so he said bye and he heads outside to do some hard training, when they got to a perfect spot he starts to command them to do attacks.

"Poochyena use tackle against Pidgey, Pidgey use tackle too." Ren commanded as the Pokémon's follow his order.

The two Pokémon then collide with each other that made them roll back to where they begging and then they got up and waited for their trainer orders.

"Good job guys keep up the work and strike at each other again." Ren commanded again.

The two Pokémon keep doing that until a Beedrill appear on the sky and try to attack Pidgey from the then Poochyena and Ren noticed which made Ren command Pidgey making him dodge it than told Poochyena to use attack on the Beedrill which made it go out of balance and to run away.

"Good job on knocking down Beedrill, Poochyena." Then Ren looked at Pidgey. "And great job Pidgey for dodging his attack at the right time." Ren gave compliments to his Pokémon's.

Poochyena and Pidgey smile towards their trainer until a sworn of Beedrill's came from deep the forest looking towards Ren and his Pokémon's angrily for attacking one of their comrades.

"Poochyena, Pidgey don't forget what you been practicing a while ago so be in your attack position." Ren gave out orders.

The sworn of Beedrill's use tackle against Poochyena and Pidgey but they dodge some attacks and counter it with tackle and took some out but more of them appear. They start using pin missile which they hit Poochyena with it, Pidgey was getting pretty worn out but keep using tackle against them. Poochyena stand up and keep fighting.

"Whirlpool." A familiar voice shouted

The whirlpool made all the Beedrill's run away and made Ren turn around to thank the person who saved his butt who he knew perfectly.

"Oh Dawn thank you I was in really trouble back there I owe you one." Ren thanked her.

"Ren, Ren, Ren you are even worse than your father, didn't you know that you are not supposed to battle a whole sworn of Beedrill's with only two Pokémon's that you barely got." than she turned around towards Lily pointing out to never be recklessly like him when she becomes a Pokémon trainer, which made Lily giggled at Ren.

"Dawn you don't really need to make fun of me, it was just my instinct of backing down from a battle." Ren explain.

"Like father like son." Dawn said to herself." "So Ren where are you heading, after you get to the Pokémon center Ren?"

"Well I'm probably going to head out to route number 2 after this." Ren answer while thinking about it.

"I see well good luck on your journey Ren." Dawn said giving him a hug.

"Bye Ren take care." Lily said and hugs him too.

"I feel the love, well see you guys later." Ren said as he hugs them back.

"Well see you later Ren, I have stuff to do at home so I better get going now." Dawn said in a cheerful tone while grabbing Lily from the hand and walking away.

"Bye Dawn and Lily take care." Ren shouted as he put Pidgey on his poke ball and caring Poochyena on his arms.

The duo started running towards the Pokémon center which wasn't too far from where they were. When he got there the door opened and then he went directly to the main desk asking Nurse Joy to cure them once again.

"I see you came back again." Nurse Joy said as he was grabbing Poochyena and the poke ball than passing it to Chimsey.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ren thanked.

"You know Ren you are an interesting boy, you barely were here yesterday and came back again." She said in a funny way.

"Do you really think that, it's probably because I don't like backing down from a battle." Ren responded.

"Well I have to check on your Pokémon, I be right back." Nurse Joy said as she walked towards the room.

After 30 minutes pass Nurse Joy came out of the room with Poochyena and a poke ball on her arms, which than she headed towards Ren and handed him his Pokémon's.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ren thanked her with a smile on his face.

"You are welcome they are in perfectly shape now." Nurse said in a cheerful tone.

"Alright Nurse Joy, I'm leaving now to Route 2 to find new Pokémon's and make new memories. Ren said while standing up.

Ren walked out of the Pokémon center and headed to route 2 where he might find new Pokémon's with him behind was Poochyena and Pidgey on his poke ball.

Well guys this is chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy it, and again please leave a review on what should I improved I would really appreciate it. chapter 3 gonna be more interesting so stayed tune.


End file.
